


Frozen Lakes

by yuto_da



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Frozen lakes, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, M/M, request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Victor and Yuri first kiss by a frozen lake. (based after episode 3.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this two and decided to write something for them, comment and tell me if i did a good job

“Yuri!! Let’s go out!” Victor said, his lips pulled back in a wide grin.

Yuri was confused, he had been in the middle of browsing the internet, listening to a variety of music trying to find a specific song that he could relax and skate to when the Russian burst through his room, holding two pairs of skates in his hand.

Placing his white earphones on the desk, he turned his chair to fully face the Russian man. “Where are we going?” Yuri asked his confusion clear on his face.

Victor’s smile widened, refusing to answer the dark-haired male, he said as he left Yuri’s room, “It’s a secret, hurry up and change into something warm.”

The skates in Victor’s hand sold out they were going to a place with ice, but Yuri didn’t expect the Russian male to take him to a frozen lake. The view around them was beautiful, the cherry blossom leaves fell around the frozen lake giving the place a beautiful unearthly look.

Yuri looked at the ice wondering if it was thick enough to support both their weights. He had shed quite some pounds and was lighter than when he came back to his hometown but Yuri didn’t want to take the chance and risk an injury to the professional figure skater.

“Is it safe to skate here, Victor?” Yuri asked, looking at the white haired male who had sat down on the ground and began lacing up his skates.

Victor looked at Yuri, smiling, he answered the other male question, standing up and walking over to the frozen lake, he stepped onto the lake, skating around to prove it was alright to skate to the dark-haired male.

“It’s okay! It’s perfectly safe.”

Yuri was still uneasy about skating on the lake but sat down and wore his skates. Stepping onto the ice, Yuri warily skated moving around slowly as though testing the ice’s strength.

Victor skated to the dark-haired male, grabbing his hands, he pulled him along and they skated around the lake. They skated and skated till they were both panting, their foreheads wet with sweat.

Victor laughed and pulled the dark-haired male closer to his body. Wrapping an arm around the Yuri’s waist, Victor leaned his head closer to the dark-haired male. Victor lifted his hand, placing his thumb on the other male’s bottom lip, he asked Yuri, his voice deep and sending shivers down Yuri’s body.

“Can I kiss you?”

Yuri was surprised by the question, he had always known he was attracted to the Russian male ever since he first saw him skating and began inspiring to become like him. Nodding his head, Yuri closed his eyes when he felt the white haired males’ lips on his.

The kiss was everything and more Yuri had imagined it to be. Victor’s lips were soft but chilly from their cold surrounding. Yuri wrapped his arms around the Russian’s neck, pulling him closer, Yuri was surprised by the feeling of something wet and hot press against his lips.

Yuri granted Victor entrance into his mouth, the Russian tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced in Yuri’s mouth, ignoring the trick of saliva that poured from Yuri’s mouth, Victor pulled the dark-haired male even closer to his body.

They broke apart for some much needed air, Victor’s forehead on Yuri’s, their breaths mingling as Yuri panted, the kiss stealing all the air from his lungs. They were about to kiss again when Yuri heard a crack coming from below them.

Looking at Victor with horror and surprise, Yuri was about to tell the Russian male of the ice giving out below them when the ice they were standing fell inside, taking the two skaters down with it.

Yuri shivered heavily, the water in the lake freezing his entire body. He looked at the Russian male, about to ask if he was okay when laughter sounded through the entire area. Yuri looked at the Russian weirdly, wondering what could possibly be amusing in their situation.

“Why are you laughing?”

Victor’s laughter slowed down to a few chuckles, answering the other male’s question with mirth in his voice. “I finally got to kiss you and we fell into ice cold water.”

Yuri blushed, not expecting that response, he used the ice around them to lift himself out of the water, going to the Russian and lifting him out of the water. They sat on the ground a bit further away from the frozen lake and removed their skates.

Yuri said to the white-haired male, “We should go change out of this wet clothes. We could catch a cold.”

Victor laughed, “I’ve never gotten a cold, ever since I was small.”

When they let the frozen lake and went back home to change out of their wet clothes, Victor sneezed four times in a row. In the end, they both got colds and had to stay in bed for three days.


End file.
